you fall in love once and it lasts forever
by thisdarkpassenger
Summary: because somebody wants you and somebody loves you. But he wants you and he loves you. stefan/katherine 5.09. fluff (katherine ooc)


**title** : you fall in love once and it lasts forever  
 **fandom** : vampire diaries  
 **genre** : angst/romance  
 **ship** : stefan/katherine  
 **rating** : high-teen possibly m  
 **word count** : 734

 _an: 5.9 -_

This is how it began once, with a trail of feather light kisses and one palm pressed into the back and another to your cheek. Floating, they called it; _you were floating_. You've only experienced the feeling once. _1864._ There have been movies and television shows about out of body experiences but you're floating now and you think the screen has had it all wrong. You think they've never experienced such an action because if they did, they would know there wouldn't be enough time to fill the airtime.

his room was white, as expected, You would prefer a room covered in blood instead but you have a feeling that the blood would stain, given how you are a human now. You make the mistake of blinking once and replacing one face with another's but then you shake your head, silently apologizing for the singular mistake you've made.

He kisses you once and you forget that there _was_ anyone else.

It's always been about other boys that you've wanted, rather his brother that you've always wanted and it's always about the other girls he was involved with but one day you stick out your hand, and you're surprised who you find grabbing on. He grabs on and fingers interlace, and you blink the tears making a home on your eyelashes because _somebody_ wants you and _somebody_ loves you; even when you're a mess of sarcasm and sadness and you have a bitchy personality. But _he_ wants you and _he_ loves you.

So he sticks out his hand and you find yourself content to tag along, to stand back from the spotlight and from the people who've always disliked you. You're content to stay quiet and forget your words; you've used them often enough that they've become unnecessary. He'd prefer if you took up the attention but you smile and nod and hover in the background anyway, you've done this all before and it's just motions now.

He says those three words first and you feel something taking root inside your heart, a small feeling nestling beside it whispering i was here, i loved you. Three words and it was as though it transformed into a bandage big enough to fit across the organ. You hear three words and it's almost as if you can feel yourself healing easily, as if these past few years haven't happened and you haven't wasted a good fraction of your life running or crying, crying a river wide enough to drown; the pool of loneliness always beckoning at your feet.

You don't say it back and he kisses your forehead because he knows you mean it anyway; feelings just have always been difficult for you, what with everyone dying or leaving, or no one around. You have your solitude but even you are aware of how ridiculous life has become. Besides you've said it one hundred times before. He _knows_

There's something to be said for happiness but you've never known it first hand; it's elusive and despite your best intentions, it's always managed to evade your grasp. You've had contentment and sadness, and an anger mixed with sorrow and regret but you've never had happiness in its purest form.

 _are you sure_ , he asked.

 _i've never been more sure_ , you replied.

And it's true, you're surprised at how easily _sure_ becomes true.

His hands brush your hair back like he sees you, really _sees_ you. Well throughout the centuries you've heard the songs and you've read all the books, you've seen it in all the movies and you wish on 11:11 and you never step on cracks in the sidewalk, and once in a while, in the middle of an ordinary (vampire) life; actually, scratch that, in the middle of a vampire chaotic life where everything is messy and most of the pieces have turned jagged enough to cut, life gives you a fairy tale.

 _you fall in love once and it lasts forever_.


End file.
